


Crossroads

by Quitalea



Series: Shifting Tides [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Emotional pain, Found, Hope, Ignorant, Missing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Mistake’s Sequel. Their paths diverged just three years past, and now they're at a crossroads. Will they continue down the same path once more, or will they still continue down their separate paths. Slash implied if you squint; will be in it if continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this before I wrote Mistakes.
> 
> Once again I'll mention how I wrote both this and Mistakes for a school project, and just changed the names around for the project itself.

Quatre sighed as he headed up the stairs. He had work to do, and he didn’t much care to be pulled from it. Exiting the stairwell he heard the beep announcing the elevator had arrived. Turning, he eyed it suspiciously. He was already frustrated, and he wanted to know which jerk had caused part of it by hitting the emergency run button, which causes the elevator to go to whatever floor you chose right away instead of waiting a bit. As the doors opened, allowing him to see inside, he sighed again before nodding. Turning around he continued on his way. Within a few seconds he felt, more than heard, two others join him.

“So, do either of you know why we were called in?” Quatre asked tiredly. He had stayed up until nearly four trying to have everything ready for a meeting he no longer had to attend in half an hour. One of the two just grunted in a negative so he turned to the other expectantly.

“I tried checking, but all I know is that the doc set this up.” Wufei answered quietly as he opened the door into conference room seven. Glancing at the rooms occupants his eyebrows raised in surprise slightly before his expression blanked once more. Nodding decisively he sat at one of the chairs with Heero and Quatre on either side of him.

All three stared steadily at the other two people at the table in question a few moments before the door opened again. A man walked in before sitting next to Quatre. Sharp looks were instantly exchanged between the four before they glanced back at the other two.

“Now that you’re all here we can begin.” The woman on the left said before turning to the other.

“To be blunt you four are working yourselves to death and need a vacation of some sort,” At their protests she held up a hand before continuing, “I know it would take much more to kill you guys, but it is true. Your medicals have steadily started to report you guys as being more and more tired. You need to relax.” When the four didn’t raise any protests again she smirked victoriously as she turned back to the other woman.

“For the next two weeks at least you four will be sharing a two bedroom apartment at the Oblington Apartments on L2. There’s a new club there that opened a little over a year ago, and I figured you guys could relax by checking it out. I managed to get you four passes that will let you in,” Nodding to the other woman she continued,”I know you guys want all the information on the place so I had Sally make some files for you. They should answer some of your questions, and you can find the others on your own. Now scram. Your plane leaves in two hours.” Glancing at her sharply the four got up and grabbed a folder from Sally before leaving quickly. Exiting the building the four went their own ways knowing they would be together again in an hour anyways.  
XxXxX

Shortly after the shuttle left the other three glanced at Heero. At his nod they relaxed some in their seats. If he trusted the others near them then they should be fine.

“Was anybody able to find anything on the owner besides a name and age?” Quatre asked.

“I found out he’s an orphan and that he grew up in the Shift District.” Tony stated causing the other three to breath in sharply. All four knew exactly what that meant.

“That’s all I was able to get as well.” Wufei announced.

“He didn’t exist before three, maybe four years ago.” Trowa added. At the others sharp looks he elaborated, “I tried checking his tax records to see if he had a spouse or child. Before around three years ago the records have random inconsistencies. They level out then though suggesting he was filing taxes for real then.”

“I didn’t even think to look through past records besides noting that he’d done them.” Quatre muttered thoughtfully.

“We’ll just have to check him out in person.” Wufei decided before glancing at the others pointedly. At their nods he leaned back to rest. They had noticed as well. One man two rows ahead of them and another across the aisle and a row back were listening in to them.

XxXxX

“Are you sure the four new passes lead back to Lady Une?” Jordan asked thoughtfully as he shuffled through various papers on his desk.

“Yes, they weren’t even fake names so we don’t think she’s trying to investigate us for criminal activity.” Seth answered his boss from where he lounged on a couch.

“When do the passes activate?”

“Yesterday, so they should come within the next few days.”

“When they get here tag them.”

“Of course, I’ll go inform the others.” Seth said before slipping out of the room.

Jordan stared at the closed door a moment before turning with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair, messing it up even further, he glanced at a picture sitting on his bookshelves. A picture that had sat there for over a year. 

In the picture was five boys between the ages of fifteen and sixteen. A house could be seen directly behind the five, cliff edges to the left, and the edge of the beach followed by endless water to the right. In the center stood himself with sun kissed skin and a messy dark brown braid spilling over his right shoulder to rest near his hips. His eyes were closed as a grin split his face. He had his arms thrown over the two next to him, much to their displeasure. On his right stood a light skinned boy with short black hair and scowling blue eyes, his arms crossed as he tried to pull away. Next to that boy was another sun kissed boy with short light brown hair that covered half his face. His eyes were hidden as well as he laughed into the shoulder of the light skinned boy, either of his arms around the boy as he tried to hold him in place. 

Jordan smiled fondly before turning to the other two. Directly to his left was a boy of obvious asian descent with dark hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was turned away slightly to glare at the last boy who was caught mid jump as he was about to tackle the group. The flying boy had short light blonde hair and laughing blue eyes that matched the ocean beyond. He was also much paler than the others.

Sighing softly Jordan closed his eyes in remembrance. He remembered how directly after the picture was taken the blonde had tackled them and they’d ended up in a sandy, uncomfortable pile. That was followed by a chase and ended up in a giant water fight. That picture had been taken during a short break the boys had from everything directly after the war. It was also the last time any of the other four had seen him. 

He couldn’t deal with them anymore after the war. Couldn’t deal with their mistrust and assumptions. So he left, cut his hair off, and disappeared. That was three years ago.

Turning back around he wondered how they’d deal with a sudden reunion. He couldn’t avoid them anymore while they were visiting his own club.

He wondered if they’d even care.

XxXxX

Jordan sighed as someone knocked on his door. It was a Saturday night and he had enough work without someone complaining again. Running a hand through his hair he tightened the tie on it before bidding the knocker entrance.

“Sorry to interrupt you but they’re here.” Seth said nervously. It was painfully obvious to him that his boss was busy.

“You could have informed me of that over the coms so why else are you here?” Jordan hissed out.

“George is trying to break it up, but there’s a fight and he’s not getting very far.” Seth said quickly, his words falling over themselves.

“Fine, I’ll be out in a minute. Where is it?” A sigh escaped Jordan with the words. He knew he’d see his old friends eventually, but he hadn’t wanted to meet like this.

“On the dance floor. The other patrons cleared off it and are watching from the barriers. It started by the bar, but George forced them to the dance floor when he couldn’t break it up.”

“Seriously?” Jordan asked incredulously. “Why wasn’t I gotten before it had to be moved?”

“James said you had too much work so we waited until we couldn’t deal with it anymore.”

“Alright, alright.” Jordan waved off the words as he moved out of the office. “Lead the way.”

XxXxX

As the four entered the club Quatre couldn’t help but gasp in surprise. The place was beautiful. Directly to their left was the bar that had a few tables by it. Straight across to the right and left was two hallways, one obviously leading to the bathrooms. To their right was a raised area with more tables that surrounded a pit that had a barrier all the way around it. Right in the center of the barrier wall closest to them was a large opening that had a set of stairs leading to the dance floor below.

“What’s going on?” Trowa asked breaking Quatre from his train of thought. Glancing around he noticed that no one was actually going on to the dance floor, they were just surrounding it to look in.

“I don’t know. Lets try getting up higher to see over the others.” Quatre gestured towards the raised area, and receiving their nods moved forward, making room through the mass of people as he went until he found a good spot near the barrier. “They’re really going at it.” He breathed out as he saw why no one was actually dancing, despite the music that continued to pound out of the speakers.

Down in the center were three men throwing punches and kicks as hard as they could. One obviously had a broken arm, while another probably had a broken nose going by the blood pouring down his face. The last seemed relatively unharmed, but it was hard to tell in the dark lighting from where they were.

“They’re getting help.” Wufei said as he nodded to the employee that had just slipped off the dance floor, leaving behind two other employees who continued to try and pull the larger gentlemen apart; although, it was obvious they weren’t going to get anywhere unless they actually wanted to harm them.

“Should we help?” Quatre asked worriedly. “They could do some serious damage if they continue.”

“Leave it to the people that actually work here. We’ll get to see the owner if this continues.” Heero whispered quietly, almost not being heard over the music.

“This isn’t a mission Heero, this is about doing what’s right.” Quatre muttered.

“I know that, Quat. I just meant that we should leave it to them since we couldn’t even do much anyways without getting in the way.” Heero shoved a hand through his hair before turning away to glare at the fight below. He hated fighting with the others but ever since Duo disappeared there had been more and more fights. Not that there wasn’t fighting before, but at least then they had someone trying to break up the tension so it didn’t get out of hand.

“Children,” Wufei hissed angrily, “Fight later when there aren’t innocents around. I think help has arrived.” He added more as an after thought as he gestured to where the crowd was being parted near the stairs.

Once parted two gentlemen went down the stairs. The one in front was the employee from earlier. He had shaggy brown hair that fell around his head half hazardously, pale skin, and it looked like he had green eyes from where the four were. As he moved to the right to circle the center he revealed the other man.

The other man who looked just like their missing friend only with shorter hair.

“Holy shit, is that,” Quatre trailed off as he stared in shock before turning to look at the others, his eyes reflecting what was in the others.

“I believe it is.” Wufei said unnecessarily.

“He better have a damn good explanation.” Heero hissed as he watched the man walk up to the three men in the center. 

“He will,” Quatre said with a tone of certainty, “He can’t afford not to.” He finished decisively.

XxXxX

Jordan sighed as he finally saw who was fighting in the center. Two were members of one gang and the other a member of their rival faction if you went by the displayed tattoos. That just guaranteed them to have hidden weapons. They were also all bigger than him. What? Did his employees expect him to be superman and save the day no matter what? Even if he could help individually if the three decided he was a rival they’d turn on him in an instant, with weapons.

Shoving a hand through his hair again he forced himself to calm down and put his hands in his front pants pockets. “Hello gentlemen, could you please take this outside.” He decided he would start pleasantly and get nasty only if they refused. “I would hate for the other patrons to get hurt.” He continued when he saw the fighting pause.

“What do you want runt?” The one with the broken arm to his left hissed.

“I would like it if you could stop getting blood all over my dance floor. I don’t care what problems you have with each other, but you can take it outside.” Jordan replied coldly.

“Your dance floor, ha. I don’t see your name on it.” The one to his right laughed before spitting a mouth full of blood and saliva onto said floor.

“Seeing as I own this club I highly doubt I need to put my name on it. If you don’t want the Preventers called I would leave soon.” Jordan hissed out only loud enough for the three to hear.

“What? You got one of your monkeys on stand by?” The last said humorously as he smiled at the two he’d been fighting seemingly to the death just moments before, their problems forgotten in the face of a shared one.

“As a matter of fact, yes, yes I do.” Something flashed in the three’s eyes before they turned to move around Jordan. 

“You’ll be on our lists short stuff.” The last hissed quietly as they passed him.

“I count on it.” Jordan whispered to no one as he made sure they actually left.

“So,” Jordan said with a smile as he spun back around to face his three employees, his hands rubbing together suspiciously, “Who wants to explain why there were members from two separate gangs in here? How about why they weren’t at least watched?”

Jordan laughed at their horrified expressions before he left them to clean up as he went to file a report on what just happened.

XxXxX

“He’ll go back to his office soon. We should intercept him.” Trowa said before wandering off seemingly in the direction of said office. The others exchanged glances before following shortly after. 

Heading back towards the bar they slipped down the hallway opposite the glowing bathroom sign. On the left there was only one doorway near the end of the hall while on the right there was two, one only a few feet down and the other about halfway between that door and the end of the hall. Glancing at the first door revealed a covered metal plate used to unlock the door, and deciding they didn’t have enough time to hack into it they moved on. The second door was better but still no cigar. It revealed a large room with a large oval table in the center surrounded by comfortable looking office chairs. In the center of the table was a large metal rectangle, and directly above that was an oddly shaped metal structure that stuck down from the ceiling.

“It looks like an older version of the projection table at work.” Quatre muttered unnecessarily. They all knew what it looked like after all, since they all worked at least part time for the same organization.

Moving on they stood outside the final door. A door that was slightly ajar. Glancing warily at each other Heero pushed the door open before they all moved out of the way of the open doorway and the surrounding area. Paranoid they may be, but that paranoia had saved them more than once over the years. When nothing blew up or started smoking they moved towards the doorway cautiously. Heero peeked in the doorway a moment before moving further into the room. Glancing around he signaled it was clear prompting the others to follow him in, Wufei closing the door behind them. They were unsurprised to hear the door lock as soon as it was shut. Settling down to wait they exchanged wary glances.

They didn’t know why their friend had left, or why he stayed missing for so long. They hadn’t noticed any problem again, they weren’t looking for any at the time. They were just trying to heal themselves. They wondered if he would even want to talk to them at all.

They wondered if he would even care.

XxXxX

Jordan sighed as he headed down the hall leading to his office. Stuffing a hand through his hair he sighed again. He had been doing that too often lately. He decided it was due to the over exposure to Seth lately. Getting to his door he went through the unlock process on autopilot. He didn’t doubt that the others already knew who he was. They’d ambush him soon he was sure. When was the question though.

Pushing the door opened slightly, he was about to step in when a hand yanked him back.

“What the - oh, what do you need?” Jordan hissed angrily before trailing off tiredly as he saw it was James.

“It, it was my fault.” James said quickly before glancing away, his face going red.

“The fight?” At James nod he continued. “How is that your fault?”

“The guy that got his nose broken. He’s...he’s my brother.” James finished quietly. Sighing once again Jordan leaned back against his door frame as he crossed his arms. Glaring at a light fixture above them he shifted his weight a bit before replying.

“Seriously, when I asked you guys if there’s anything I need to know about you, you should mention this kind of stuff. I had enough problems with George a few months ago.”

James stepped back a step looking as if he’d been slapped. Paling drastically he choked out, “Isn’t that when….when Jane was...was killed.”

“Yeah, yeah it was. Please tell me this fight won’t get anyone here killed.” Jordan half joked as he moved away from the wall, uncrossing his arms to shove his hands in his pants pockets.

“No. Well, at least it shouldn’t; although, they did look pretty pissed at you when the left. What did you say to them?”

“I just said if they had that much tension they should relieve it with each other.” At James incredulous stare Jordan laughed before dancing out of the way of the slap aimed at his head.

“I need to file a report of this before it goes viral. We’ll talk more about this later.” His glare made sure James understood. Jordan watched him walk back down the hall a moment before spinning with a sigh to enter his office. Kicking the door closed behind him he headed towards his desk. A creak sounded behind him, and he was ducking behind his desk before he consciously registered the sound. Pulling his gun out he aimed it over the desk at the sound’s direction before peeking over. Cursing a string of words in several languages he stood, his gun continually aimed in front of him.

Glaring at the four before him for a moment he flopped into his chair, putting the gun away as he did. “So how did you get in without breaking the door?” He figured that was as good a way as any to start this.

“It was already open.” Quatre replied. 

“Right.” Jordan said slowly, dragging out the “I” sound. “I guess we did leave in a bit of a hurry.” He muttered to himself a moment later. Silence stretched before them a moment as the others stared at him, and him them. Finally someone broke.

“Why did you leave!? Weren’t we happy?! Why didn’t you tell us if you weren’t?! Why didn’t you contact us?! Goddamnit Duo! How could you?!” Quatre yelled desperately, his cheeks flushed in anger as he tried to hold back tears. Jordan, now officially revealed as the formerly missing Duo, stared blankly at him a moment before chuckling bitterly.

“You still don’t know? After all this time you didn’t figure it out? I’m not telling you if that’s what you thought. You’re not babies so you can figure it out yourselves.”

“What?! Of course we haven’t ‘figured it out’! We didn’t do an-” The words were cut off sharply as Trowa slapped his hand over Heero’s mouth. Glaring at him sharply to keep him quiet Trowa removed his hand.

“Alright, so you won’t tell us. But at least let us stay. Let us get to know you again so we can fix this. We finally found you, and I refuse to lose you again.” Trowa said bluntly.

“You never beat around the bush do you?” Duo muttered before glancing at each of the four in turn. He may still hate them for what they did without noticing. For what they still didn’t notice. But he could see the pain lingering in their eyes. Sighing in resignation. Duo nodded causing suspicion to flash across Wufei’s and Heero’s faces and Quatre to grin widely. Trowa only stared blankly but Duo could tell he was pleased.

Immediately Quatre started rambling about what had happened to them the last few years while Duo smiled fondly. He may not forgive them for a while, but he would try to help them fix this. It would be up to them though if they wanted him back where he was. 

He refused to be run over by them again.

He refused to back down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting requests. Please either PM me or leave it in a review if you have one. Please give me as many details as possible. I don't promise to accept every request, but I will review them, and whether or not I accept them I will get back to you.
> 
> Please Read and Review
> 
> Ciao ;]


End file.
